


Electric

by PeppyDragon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyDragon/pseuds/PeppyDragon
Summary: One of the first things that drew Ellana Lavellan to Cullen Rutherford was his sweetness; it helped that he was endlessly handsome, too.  After months of chaste kisses and awkward stammering, however, Lavellan is growing frustrated at how gentle the Commander is with her.  After a successful trip to the Exalted Plains, Lavellan plans a surprise night of passion to bring the lion inside of him out.  Cullen, true to his sweet nature, has plans of his own to woo Lavellan.





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
>  **Story warning: Smut!**  
>  This story's inspiration song is ["Hope," by Tim Legend ft. Naomi Wild.](https://open.spotify.com/track/2v7EYRJaqHg29z1jnx59yI) Please enjoy!

 

* * *

 

“I'll need more candles.”

“More candles?” Josephine repeated. “Whatever you wish, Inquisitor, but we did just refresh the candles in your-”

“Thank you, Lady Ambassador. More candles and two bottles of wine would be lovely. And perhaps if the girls might draw up the bath for me? An hour after sunset, please.”

Josephine looked flummoxed but nodded her agreement, scribbling on her ever present parchment. Lavellan knew how strange it all sounded - she'd never asked for anything before. Especially not candles and wine or unexpected baths only hours after having one.

But it wasn't for her. Or, more accurately, not entirely for her. It was for Cullen. The Commander worked himself ragged, especially when Lavellan was away. She would come back to Skyhold and find his eyes bloodshot with dark circles caressing them, his skin waxy from lack of water and food. Leliana had informed her that he didn't sleep much while she was away. The lyrium withdrawal didn't help, of course, and he spent most nights writing strange, meandering messages that made little sense. They would be full of paranoid ramblings and fears; most of which centered around Lavellan’s death.

Lavellan knew she couldn't get rid of the lyrium’s effects, but she also knew he wasn't nearly as taken by them when she was around. Since she hadn't been able to spend much time at Skyhold, and probably wouldn't for the foreseeable future, Lavellan came up with a plan: to give Cullen more good memories to focus on while she was gone.

They had been seeing one another for the better part of two months and, while she was head over heels for the sweet man, she was also confused at their lack of physicality. They had kissed many times - passionate, lingering caresses while their hands skated over one another. They had even made out on his desk the last time she had returned to Skyhold, her long dark hair getting caught up in the rough wood grain, his armor digging into her ribs, his breath hot on her neck as he trailed kisses to her collar.

She had thought that would have been the tipping point, the moment when he cast off the knight in shining armor routine and took her as she wanted. But, naturally, a group of soldiers had arrived for shift rotation notes and found Lavellan gasping and Cullen biting her neck.

It had been awkward for everyone involved and quickly led to Cullen apologizing and asking to see her later. But their rendezvous had never occurred because Solas had needed Lavellan’s immediate assistance in the Exalted Plains to free a spirit friend. If nothing else was true about her, Lavellan was quite loyal to her friends. They had left that night in spite of how treacherous the mountain pass was in the dark. She hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to Cullen.

But she intended to make up for it that night. She had wines and candles and a bath. She planned to see Cullen disrobe, finally out of the armor, and be able to slide her hands across his body uninhibited. Done with their chaste beginnings, she was intent to get what she wanted - him. When Lavellan wanted something, she didn't stop until she had it.

She checked his office first - he was usually there, reading tactical military tomes or writing orders to one of their many front lines. But the office was empty. She floundered for a moment, confused, and glanced out at the mountain range. The sun would be setting behind the high peaks soon. She cursed and ran down to the training yard.

No one.

Lavellan checked the stables next. He loved horses, something he would never admit to the others, and sometimes she would find him there, walking the rows and caressing noses and jaws. But Cullen was not there, either. Nor was he in the barn, or the kitchen, or the War Room.

“Looking for Curly?”

Lavellan turned quickly, grinning in relief at Varric’s helpful smile. “Yes, have you seen him?”

“He went up to your room not that long ago with a few trays of food. Surprise dinner, I'd guess. Or, it was before I spoiled it. Maybe try to act surprised? He's kind of terrible at this stuff, so give the guy a win.”

She smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Varric.”

“Anything for you, Willow.”

Lavellan grinned. Unlike the others, she quite liked her nickname. It reminded her of the trees that she'd grown up under, their slight branches dancing in the wind, caressing her face and hair as they swayed. She hugged the dwarf, and he chuckled, murmuring, “He's an idiot, but he loves you.”

She flushed at that and pulled back. “Thank you,” she repeated before flouncing down the hall and toward the door to her chambers. She hadn't noticed the nobles near her attempting to get her attention - she was too anxious to see the easily flustered, handsome, tender face of Cullen Rutherford.

When she climbed the steps, she emerged into a sunset-bathed room with only the fireplace offering additional light. Cullen was pacing awkwardly near the balcony but turned quickly when her muffled footsteps caught his ear. “Oh!” he said suddenly, looking embarrassed as he did. “You're here.”

She grinned and launched herself at him, hopping to get her arms around his neck. Cullen chuckled and secured her to him, hands under her thighs as her legs wrapped low around his waist. His armor made everything more difficult and less comfortable, but Lavellan was just pleased to be in his arms again.

“I am sorry I could not see you when you arrived this morning,” he said against her neck, breath warming her skin. “We had drills-”

“Shh,” she murmured, pulling back to meet his reddened eyes. It looked possible that he hadn't slept for the entire week that she was in the Exalted Plains. “I'm just so glad we're here now. Alone,” she added, loving the delicate flush that his grin added to his cheeks.

“I, ah… I had dinner brought up,” he murmured, slowly releasing her thighs and guiding her back to her feet. “I'm afraid they didn't have any of the duck you're so fond of, but Bonny Sims secured some lamb. Do you… like lamb?”

“Lamb is perfect,” she chuckled. She wasn't necessarily fond of lamb, having not eaten much of it. But she was quite fond of Cullen Rutherford, and she was not about to spit on his attempts to be romantic and show his affection.

His love.

Her smile widened as she sat at the small folding table in front of the hearth. The meals were already plated and covered with warming cloths to keep from getting cold. There was also a basket of fresh rolls, somehow still hot, in the middle of the table. She plucked one up before Cullen had even sat down, tearing into it.

Cullen chuckled, looking pleased with her gusto. “I can't imagine your field rations compare to the food here,” he murmured.

“The field rations are awful,” she confirmed, taking a break from eating to respond. “We try to hunt when we're out. It’s fresher and healthier that way. Though I am rather useless at it - electrocution makes the meat tough.”

Cullen’s smile widened. She was pleased to see that he had become more comfortable with her gift, her curse. She was glad to see that his biases were beginning to amend themselves since knowing her.

They uncovered their food and ate, exchanging stories about the past week. Neither of them had anything particularly interesting to divulge, but they listened to one another intently. For Lavellan, at least, it was because she loved hearing Cullen. She would never get tired of his rich voice - the way it dipped lower when he was romantic, the way it became deeper when he moaned against her mouth.

She shuddered at the thought, her food all but forgotten at the reminder that Cullen Rutherford was right in front of her, gorgeous in spite of his lyrium withdrawal, tousled from training and preparing their meal. And still wearing his damned armor.

She got up abruptly, and Cullen blinked, surprised. “Is something…?”

There wasn't much room on his lap, given his armor and proximity to the table, but Lavellan was small and flexible. She easily slithered into the tight space, the cold of his armor biting through her tunic and hardening her nipples. She ran a hand over the side of Cullen’s face, and his look of surprise faded into one of relaxation. He pressed his face into her hand, kissing her wrist as his arms encircled her. “I've missed you,” she whispered as she leaned into him, kissing the stubble of his chin.

“No more than I have missed you,” he returned, dipping just enough to catch her lips with his. She melted against him. There was something about the way his mouth moved, how dexterous the muscles were, that turned her into a puddle of goo in mere moments. Her hands slid through his hair, gripping tightly as his mouth broke from hers to trail along her jaw and to her ear. “I cannot get you out of my mind,” he whispered, the words and his tone making her shiver. “When I sleep, you are there. When I am awake, you are there.”

She chuckled breathlessly, pulling back to look into his heavy lidded eyes. One of her hands lowered from his hair to his armored chest. “I've never seen you without this,” she murmured. “I would like to. It would give me a better memory for when I'm alone at night… thinking about you.”

His breath hitched audibly before speeding up. “When you think about me… when you're alone….”

Cullen didn't finish, but he didn't need to. His breeches were becoming tighter under her lap. Lavellan smiled softly, wiggling against the growing bulge, loving the way Cullen’s lips parted in a soundless gasp, his hands tightening on her waist. The hand that was still in his hair moved down to his chest, and then hers, a finger tweaking against the hard peak of a nipple before grazing over her stomach, her abdomen, before stopping between her legs. She could feel his erection straining against his breeches. She could also feel her dampness beginning to push through hers. “Are you wondering if I touch myself?” she whispered, watching his eyes follow her hand as it dipped between them. He groaned when her hand began to move, gently rubbing against them both. “Cullen… Is that what you were asking?”

“Yes,” he almost hissed, sounding as if he wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes off and watch her touch herself.

She smiled, leaning into him, her chest against his breastplate, hips thrusting down against him and making him wheeze in desire. “I do. Every night. Sometimes more than once,” she added. He was panting as she rode against him, body knocking back against the table as she did. The sound was too much like a bed, like a headboard, and it seemed to be driving Cullen mad. His fingers gripped her sides tighter as he panted against her neck groaning with each slide of her pelvis against his.

A throat cleared from the mouth of the stairs behind them and Lavellan froze. “E-excuse me, Inquisitor?” Lavellan turned very slowly to find a maid with a bucket of steaming water. There were more women behind her, all looking torn between blushing and giggling. “Y-your bath, ma'am? We, uhm. We have the water. And wine. And c-candles.”

One of the girls tittered at that and was smacked firmly by one of the others. Lavellan tried hiding a smile that slipped over her face, but it was a losing battle. “Thank you ladies; please come in.” She climbed off of Cullen’s lap and found that his face was red and he looked as though he wanted to sink through the stone floor. She leaned down to kiss his forehead, and he let out a soft noise of disquiet. While the girls filled the large basin in the corner, Lavellan whispered, “Embarrassed to be seen with me, Commander?”

“What?” he said quickly, eyes widening. “You must be joking!” and then, realizing Lavellan was still smirking at him, his panic faltered. “You are joking.” He reached up to take her chin in his hand and pull her back down to him, lips covering hers. “I could never be embarrassed by you, Ellana.”

She melted into the kiss ignoring the maids who were trying very hard not to watch them but failing. The girls came and went, bringing more water and more candles, before they finally left the couple alone.

“Are you… hungry?” Cullen asked, sounding suddenly unsure of himself again.

“Not for lamb,” she teased, tugging him out of his chair. Her hands went to the ties of his cloak, finger nimbly undoing them. The material was thick in her arms as she tossed it onto her couch. Her fingers went to the leather fastenings at his breastplate, eyes roving up to Cullen’s. “May I?”

“You may do anything you wish,” he murmured, lips tilting into a gentle smile. Cullen's hands rose to hers, tenderly guiding her between the straps and toggles with practiced ease. When the armor came off, she let out a soft sound of appreciation. She had known Cullen was fit - the breastplate hid much, but not that. Even so, his blue tunic stretched across broad shoulders and muscular arms, a lean waist, and perfect ass; Lavellan though she might have fainted at the sight if she had not been so anxious to see more.

She lowered herself to her knees in front of him, slowly untying his boots, purposely brushing against his breeches with her head as she did so. She could feel his muscles tightening in his legs, could hear the soft puffs he made with each press of her forehead to his alert cock. He stepped out of his boots and Lavellan slowly stood, her body sliding against his as she did. “Ellana,” he hissed softly, a hand winding into her hair, gripping the strands tightly. “You are doing this on purpose.”

“Of course I am,” she hummed, finger curling around his and gripping, making his hold on her hair tighten. “Unless you'd rather me not?”

“I didn't…” he sighed and then chuckled, leaning down to nip her neck. “You are too good at provoking me.”

She took his hand and guided him toward the steaming tub, only turning back to him to find his neck slightly flushed, staring at the water. She gently ran her hands across his chest, smoothing over the soft cotton of the worn tunic. She slowly unbuttoned it, kissing her way down the skin as the fabric parted. His hands rose to her hair as she descended his body, tongue flicking out against the gentle slope of his abdomen, the tight muscles just below.

“Ellana,” he whispered as she unbuttoned the last button and leisurely got to her knees. “Are you sure…?”

She smirked up at him, and her fingers found the ties of his breeches, dispatching of them quickly. She pushed the tight pants down, lips finding the swell of his thigh as she did. She ran her way back up to his loincloth, fingers curling around the material. He was still alert, still straining against the material. She grinned and met Cullen’s stare. “I am sure. If you are.”

He nodded helplessly, not seeming to be able to find his voice. Lavellan pulled the smalls down, admiring him as his cock bobbed out toward her, the gorgeous curve of him, the tight golden curls at his base. She smoothed her hand over the shaft, and he hissed, thighs tightening as his muscles clenched. She couldn’t help the soft chuckle that slid from her lips. If he was reacting to a simple stroke in such a way, whatever would he do when she put her mouth on him?

She decided to find out. Lavellan's mouth closed around Cullen's cock and his hips bucked into her without his authorization, a guttural moan ripping itself from him as she began sucking, moving her mouth slowly along his length. His hands in her hair tightened, his gasps getting louder and more frantic with each pass she made, with each curling of her tongue around his tip. She began to speed up gradually, her mouth tightening around him as she moved steadily faster. His breath was hitching, and his voice was becoming ragged as he grunted her name, his fingers tightening in her locks.

“Ellana,” he wheezed suddenly, fingers slipping down to her cheek, caressing. “Ellana, stop. I can’t-”

She ignored him, sucking a little harder, bobbing on him a little faster. He let out a low rumble deep in his chest, his thighs tightening under her hands as he came in a rush, gushing down her throat. She swallowed and slowed slightly, tongue running over his head as she stroked.

Cullen swayed, a hand leaving her hair to press against his forehead. “Maker’s breath,” he whispered reverently. “Ellana, how-”

He broke off as she pulled back and casually stood, grinning at him. “I’m quite talented in many ways, Cullen. Why don’t you get into that tub, and I can show you.”

Cullen’s eyelids fluttered at her words. The blush she had grown accustomed to anytime she teased him or flirted was not on his face. He didn’t need any coaxing, slipping inside of the basin and into the hot water, feet brushing the far end of the tub. She took her time to admire his muscular body draped in the water, coming to stand at the far end of the tub while slowly unbuttoning her tunic. She watched his face as his eyes hungrily followed the parting fabric, how he looked as though he was trying to drink every inch of her from afar. She shrugged out of the tunic and began to unwind her breast band, moving painfully slow to the point that Cullen slid across the tub to assist her.

She stepped back, smirking at his exasperated sigh. “Eager?”

“You tease me too much,” was all he said with a faint smile, sliding back to relax in the tub. Lavellan tossed the breast band off, and he moaned softly. He wanted to touch her more than he probably wanted anything in his life, she realized. She had known, of course - he had watched her from the moment they had first met in the Haven War Room, his gaze having slipped over her body before returning to her face guiltily.

She began to untie her breeches and pushed them down, kicking them off. She stepped into the tub carefully, making sure to not step on Cullen’s legs, and Cullen chuckled. “I think you forgot something,” he murmured, reaching out to run his hands over the side of her thighs as she drew close to him.

“Did I?” she hummed, a hand running down her stomach and to the hem of her small clothes. "So I did. Perhaps you should help me with it?”

Lavellan didn't need to ask again. Cullen's hands curled around the material and gradually dragged it down her legs until she stepped out of it. He tossed the wet cloth onto the floor without a care, hands enthusiastically sliding up the inside of her thighs until stopped by her apex. One hand gently cupped her, a finger slowly gliding inside of her folds and caressing. She whimpered as his finger smoothed over her clitoris, arching her back and nearly slipping. His free hand grabbed her waist, holding her to him tightly. He was growing emboldened, his hand stroking against her faster, pressing a little harder.

“I thought I was supposed to be showing you how talented I am,” she goaded him gently, a hand running through his hair. He chuckled, leaning into her, mouth kissing across the dark curls between her legs, his finger sliding down to find her passage. He ran his finger around her opening, and she felt her muscles clench, desire flaming inside of her. “Cullen,” she whined, surprised at the keening noise.

Cullen's mouth pressed into her, tongue slipping across her clit and making her mewl, pushing herself into him harder. The hand on the small of her back moved down to the swell of her ass, securing her to him as his other hand pushed a finger into her passage firmly, thrusting into her with more force than she had expected him to exert. Not that she was anywhere close to complaining - she had expected to need to coax him into being firm. Cullen had always been so gentle with her. So virtuous. Lavellan was beginning to think all she needed to do was get him naked to bring the lion out.

Cullen's hand sped up as he stroked inside of her, his mouth sucking her clit between his lips, tongue lavishing it with attention. She felt her heart beginning to stutter, her thighs starting to tremble, and knew she was getting close. Lavellan's fingers tightened in his hair, and she leaned her head back, giving in. She let out a sharp cry as the waves of her release washed over her, legs quivering and threatening to send her tumbling.

Cullen held her to him as his tongue lapped at her, moaning gently against her skin. When he finally pulled back, he kissed along her thighs, guiding her to sit down on his lap. She did so gratefully, folding herself on top of him, legs to either side of his and her arms curving around his neck.

“Thank you,” Cullen whispered which made Lavellan chuckle. She kissed him gently, relaxing against his chest. They laid like that for a time, their breathing relaxing, eyes blinking sleep back. Lavellan wasn't content to snuggle for long, though - the excitement of having him underneath her made her blood boil again. She sat up and dragged his face down to hers. Her tongue slipped in, and Cullen's twined with hers, exploring her. Their mouths became more aggressive, pressing into one another sharply. Teeth scraped across lower lips, nibbles moved from mouths to chins, and fingernails gripped into skin with enough force to leave marks.

He was hard under her undulating pelvis in no time, and he grunted into her mouth helplessly as she slowly angled herself to glide onto his engorged shaft. She rode him deliberately and deeply, taking him as far into her body as she could, nails raking down his chest as he bit her lower lip. His hands were on her hips, guiding her and speeding her up, bringing her down onto him harder with each pass, his hips bucking and thrusting into her. She chuckled against his mouth, her chest heaving with breath as the water around them sloshed over the basin, wetting the stone floor underneath.

"We should move this," he groaned, biting her neck, blunt nails digging into her hips. "To the bed?"

Lavellan smirked and licked his lower lip. "Worried about the floor? The rocks will be fine, I should suspect."

"No," he panted, pulling her off of him and making her squeal in surprise. "I want more room to admire you."

She kissed him one last time before standing, carefully sliding out of the tub and onto the wet flagstone. She padded across the floor slowly, allowing the rugs to collect some of the water dripping from her body before slipping onto the soft cotton sheets of her bed. She finally looked over and found that Cullen had stopped to watch her walk away, his eyes hooded with lust. The expression caused her abdomen to clench, and she moaned softly, reaching her hand out toward him. "Didn't the Templars teach you not to leave your mage alone for long?"

She expected him to dip his head, to look embarrassed or flushed, but instead, he grinned wolfishly, pulling himself out of the tub and he leisurely began to towel himself off. His eyes never left hers, and she found herself growing frustrated at how slowly he was taking, how efficiently he was teasing her. He finally threw the towel down on the damp flagstone and stepped toward her, taking his time to run his fingers through his tousled hair, eyes narrowing as he crawled onto the bed to lean over her. "They did teach me that," he finally answered, lips hovering above hers. "They also told me to be careful when a beautiful mage seemed to be offering more than she should."

Lavellan couldn't help the delighted giggle that slipped from her lips. Her hand slowly slid down his chest and followed the slender strip of hair to his cock, stroking it gently and deliberately. "It is good advice. We mages do like using spells when we're feeling naughty."

"Oh?" Cullen laughed - or tried to. His breath hitched as Lavellan's thumb caressed over the head of his cock, and his laugh came out slightly strangled. "And what spell would you plan to use on me right now?"

"I could show you... if you trust me," she cooed in his ear, kissing his neck. She could feel his pulse speeding up under her lips.

"I... I do."

"Shall I show you one of my favorite tricks, then?"

She felt him tense, felt his muscles tighten. The gentle thrusts of his hips that had been pressing him into her hand had stilled as he thought, breath escaping him quicker than it had before. She had almost back-peddled, had almost told him to ignore the question, but he murmured, "I... yes. I trust you."

She wanted to ask if he was sure. He had told her of his past in the Ferelden Circle - his torture at the hands of the Maleficarum. He had told her of his distrust of the mages before her. He had told her of the Mage Rebellion in Kirkwall, at watching those around him submitting to blood magic, their bodies contorting into abominations ready to destroy everything. She swallowed as she watched his face, looking for some sign of concern or regret.

But there was none. Lavellan let out a little breath, her hand stroking his cock and her mouth meeting his. "Relax," she whispered before letting a small tickle of electricity flow from her palm. He jolted, letting out a surprised exclamation, but he did not pull away. In fact, his breathing was hitching in a much different way. His hips bucked against her, his cock twitching with need. "More," he gasped, surprising her further.

She allowed the current to strength, but only marginally. Cullen groaned, head falling to her chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth as his pelvis shoved into her hand faster. She was beginning to worry the friction might hurt him if he went on for too much longer, but before she could say anything, Cullen pulled away from her. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over, dragging her hips up and back.

Lavellan let out a small cry as he slid into her, pumping against her harder than she had anticipated. The feel of him inside of her, stretching her, slamming into her with each thrust, was too much for her already lust-addled brain to comprehend. She was shuddering, her passage clenching down on his cock. It only seemed to embolden Cullen, who took the response with a growling chuckle and drove into her harder.

She wanted to say his name, but her voice seemed intent on leaving her in breathy moans. She couldn't form the word, or any word, as her core began to explode in flame and ash. She shouted into her pillow, gripping the sheets tightly as the waves of her orgasm washed over and through her, making her limbs shudder and her passage clench. Cullen had slowed to a soft pace, allowing her to come down slowly before pulling out of her and rolling her onto her back. He leaned down to trail his lips over the curls at her apex and up over her taut belly, the rise of her ribs, and the swell of her breasts.

Lavellan ran her hands through his hair, mussing it further, and he gently pressed his lips to hers before sheathing himself between her legs again. She arched against him, wheezing into his mouth. Her eyelids fluttered as Cullen slowly moved above her, his arms curling under her shoulders and cradling her neck, pulling her into him. She covered his neck in opened mouthed kisses until he tilted her upward to meet his lips.

She could feel Cullen beginning to close in on his release. His breath was growing ragged as his pace faltered. He grunted against her mouth, biting her lower lip gently, and Lavellan gently raked her nails down his back, gripping into his hips, pulling him into her harder. Cullen gasped and bit his lower lip, eyes closed tightly, trying to delay his climax. Lavellan loved a challenge, though, and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down hard and holding him there as she thrust herself against him.

Cullen shouted, something wordless and animalistic, his body twitching against her. Lavellan thought she might have felt him spasming inside of her, felt the warmth of him blossoming in her core. Whether she did or not, she certainly felt Cullen's weight settle on her, too hard and too heavy. She croaked softly, and he cursed, rolling off of her quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm-" he began breathlessly.

Lavellan giggled, climbing onto him and laying herself over his body, caressing a hand through his hair and across his cheek. "Shh. Bask."

Cullen chuckled and leaned back on the pillow, chest rising and falling quickly as he stared at the ceiling, lost in his non-thoughts. She watched him as he came down from his climax, watched as his eyes went from glassy to warm and full of adoration when he looked at her. He reached up to run his thumb along her jaw and up to her lower lip. "You are... magnificent."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "You aren't too bad, yourself, Commander."

His mouth twitched into the gentle grin that made her heart melt. "This... this will have to be a regular homecoming occurrence, I should think."

"Just at homecoming?" she pressed, smirking as her hand slipped over his arm, a faint tickle of electricity dancing between their skins. He let out a breathy gasp, and her smile widened. "I should think you might wish to do this every night... or, at the very least, share my bed. For warmth, of course," she added with a cheeky simper. "That loft of yours has a hole in the roof - I can imagine it gets quite chilly at night."

"Quite," Cullen agreed, chuckling. He reached up, stroking a hand through her damp hair and down her back. "I would like to share your bed... for warmth, of course."

"Of course," Lavellan giggled as he flipped her over, mouth descending on her neck before trailing down to her breasts. She moaned softly, hands tangled in his hair, whispering, "For warmth."


End file.
